wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Attumen the Huntsman
Attumen the Huntsman is the first boss in Karazhan. He comes with his horse, Midnight. He is commonly seen as a gear check. General Information *Level: Boss *Location: Karazhan *Type: Undead *Health: approx 350,000 Attacks and Abilities Phase 1 Attumen *'Basic Melee': Melees from anywhere between 1600 and 2100 damage on tank, 8000 on cloth. He can, and should, be disarmed. Immune to taunt. *'Shadow Cleave': 360 degree Cleave for around 4k. *'AoE Curse': Wide-area curse that reduces chance to hit with melee and ranged attacks and spells by 50%. Can be removed by mages and druids. *'Mount Up': When he or Midnight is at 25% he will mount up. All aggro will be wiped and Attumen will be fully healed. Phase 2 will then start. Midnight *'Basic Melee': Around 1800 damage Phase 2 *'Basic Melee': Melees for anywhere around 1600 to 3300. Still Immune to taunt *'Shadow Cleave': Same as Phase 1. *'AoE Curse': Same as Phase 1. *'Charge': Does a knockdown to the targeted player. Charge does about 330 Damage to clothies and can get a Melee swing on the charged person. Strategies Tank and DPS Before Phase 1 Draw aggro on Midnight. This will also pull all the trash mobs before the boss if you have not cleared them all. These mobs will begin to respawn after approximately 25 minutes, if the fight sequence is not active. After a few seconds Attumen will show up, presumably when Midnight is at 95%. The hard part is getting aggro of Attumen as soon as he spawns, otherwise he will run to your healers and probably one-shot them. The main tank will want to be on Midnight. The off tank should stand near Midnight, but between him and the healers. When Attumen spawns (he spawns right where Midnight is standing when the fight is not still engaged and he takes like 3 secs before he'll start to move so the OT as enough time to act), it is imperative that the off tank pick him up immediately. Instant abilities such as shield slam seem to work really well here. Hunters in the group can make use of misdirection to help if a quick pick up is not successful. Phase 1 Once the off tank has picked up Attumen, drag him to the far side of the corral. The tank should be disarming Attumen as much as possible, as that reduces the damage he deals by approximately 75%. (This is why we put the off tank on Attumen, as he does less damage than Midnight when disarmed.) Midnight should be tanked away from the raid. Generally we keep the horse in the center of the corral. Absolutely no DPS on Attumen. Everybody should be on the horse. When Midnight is down to approximately 25%, the next phase will begin. All aggro will be wiped, so all DPS must stop immediately at this point. Phase 2 Attumen will now mount up on Midnight, wipe aggro, and instantly go back to full health. The main tank must pick him up immediately to prevent clothies from getting one-shotted. If your hunter(s) haven't used misdirect it can come in handy here as well. Have the MT use shield wall at this time. This way the MT can get good aggro and the boss won't pull onto the healers from initial healing aggro. Healers should keep everybody's health topped off through this part of the fight. Attumen will randomly charge once in a while and hit for 6,000+ on cloth. It's not that often though, so just heal through it. Bandaging is perfectly acceptable here. Once the tank has a solid hold on Attumen's aggro, start DPS. We usually have the off tank continue to disarm Attumen whenever possible as it reduces his damage by a large amount. Mages and Druids must be aware of the curse that he casts as it reduces your hit rate by 50%. You can usually avoid the random charges if you stand everybody in the dead zone - outside of the range of Attumen's cleave, but still within melee range. Make sure to keep Attumen facing away from the group, and only the tank should be taking damage. (This is a tricky thing to do, we were unable to keep him from charging our group, but it felt like he charged less when we did this.) Keep up the DPS and there you go - congratulations, you've downed your first (probably) Karazhan boss. Role Specifics Tanks This seems to be a very aggro sensitive fight so be alert in case you lose aggro. Get aggro of Attumen immediately after he spawns (he spawns next to Midnight), or he will go on a rampage on the rest of your raid. After getting the -50% hit debuff, count in your head to 28, then pop shield reflection. This will send his next debuff back to him, helping your healers dramatically in their quest to keep you alive, and keeping the debuff off of you to keep threat production up. DPS A very aggro sensitive fight so do anything you can to stay below the tank in the threat meters. Healers Keep the tank alive. One healer should be enough for the tank offtanking Midnight (in phase 1). *Attumen the Huntsman & Midnight Strategy Guide Bosskillers.com *Raid Strategy Guide MMO-Champion.com Additional Notes * Attumen is primarily a gear check. Most people consider him a pushover in terms of strategy, but he hits very hard. If you find yourself having trouble it may be that your gear is simply inadequate. Collect more loot from the level 70 wings of the 5-man dungeons or from Naxxramas. * When you kill the first trash mob in his room, you have 25 minutes to engage Midnight before it respawns. Attumen should be engaged before that time or the respawned adds will engage you when you pull. You don't need to kill the 5 "humans" near the quest giver (the friendly ). * Attumen is immune to bleed effects, as of patch 2.10 Midnight is now immune to bleed effects aswell - Reason: He is a skeletal horse (Taken from the Blizz patch notes) Quotes Attumen spawns (Midnight at 95%) *Who dares attack the steed of the Huntsman? *Perhaps you would rather test yourselves against a more formidable opponent?! When disarmed *Weapons are merely a convenience for a warrior of my skill! When Mounting *Come Midnight, let's disperse this petty rabble! Raid Member Slain *Another trophy to add to my collection! *It was... inevitable. Midnight makes a kill *Well done Midnight!. Dead *Always knew... someday I would become... the hunted. Loot Known Bugs As of patch 2.0.6 you may sometimes experience a bug where Attumen does NOT mount up when midnight reaches 25%, and this will lead to no kill and no loot as Attumen will just despawn at 25%. Blizzards GM´s state that this is a known issue, but they will not reset the encounter, nor will they credit any "consolation tissues" to players who are unlucky enough to get said bug. It is unknown whether or not a wipe at Attumen will reset the event to its proper scripting if you do encounter this bug. Update 17 February 2007 -- We were told by a GM that this is intended behavior. This occurs when Attumen and Midnight are not kept in LoS of one another. If you encounter the bug, you can exit the instance and reform the raid to reset the instance as long as you have not completed any of the other raid encounters. There is also a bug with the Shadowfiend on this fight, it will not target Midnight. Make sure you target Attumen if you use it during phase 1. External Links *Loot Table: gsDKP.Com (12 Items) *Loot: AllakhazamThottbot *AmpWoW: Strategy Diagram *Bosskillers *Movie of the fight Category:Bosses Category:Instance:Karazhan